Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!
With the year at Stardom Academy behind her, Madeline goes to live out the rest of her dreams in a tropical region known as the Hoenn region. What new Pokemon will she meet there, and will she ever work up the strength to challenge Lisia, the Hoenn region's number 1 idol? Idols Madeline Sycamore is a Magical type idol who's main types are cute and sexy, which her main brand, Crystal Queen, represents. She is also a Pokemon trainer, so she often switches Pokemon, though her first contest performance was alongside her Kirlia (now Gardevoir) named Tenshi. Lisia Ameko is a Sexy type idol. Her main brand is Mystical Soprano. She is a top Idol,and her Pokemon is an Altaria named Ali. Emma Kenbo is a cool type idol. Her main brand is LoLi GoThiC. She is a childhood friend of Madiline's. Her main Pokemon is an Espurr named Mimi. Chaz Futatsu is a cute type idol. His main brand is Fighting Sapphire. He is Madeline's self proclamied rival. His main Pokemon is a Machoke named Macherie. Introduced in Season 2 Sango Mizushima is a sexy type idol who's main brand is Coral Sea. She is a go with the flow type of girl most of the time, but when she is angry, it comes out of nowhere. Her main Pokemon is Milotic. Maiko Honaka is a cute type idol whose main brand is Pure Idol. She's always been a fan of idols, especially Crystal Gemini, and loves to sing. She compares herself to other girls often, and isn't sure she has what it takes to go to Stardom Academy. Her Main Pokemon is Jigglypuff. Miki Himesato is a sexy type idol who Uses Royal Card. Her main Pokemon is Vespiquen. Brands Introduced in Season 1 Mystical Soprano is a Sexy type brand, and it deals with types of song and dance other than rock. Fairytale Maiden is a Sexy type brand that is considered a more mature version of Aurora Fantasy. Girly Ribbon is a cute type brand that deals with ribbons frills and polka dots. Fighting Sapphire is a cute type brand based on the "elegance" of fighting Future Time is a Magical type brand that focuses on time and it's eras. Aura Vision- a Magical type Brand based on the Aura System Lovely Candy- A Cute type brand based on candy Double Pair- A Magical Type brand based on the Pairs system from Aikatsu! Best Pairs! Introduced in Season 2 Electric Galaxy - A Cool type brand based on space Royal Card- A sexy type brand based on kingdoms Coral Sea- A sexy type brand based on the Ocean Pure Idol- A cute type brand based on singing Magic Splash a cool type brand based on magic Lists List of Systems (Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams) List of Audition Pokémon List of Auditions (Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!) Episode List Special Appeal List Fanmade Songs (Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!) List of Stages (Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!) List of Audition Pokémon Important Terms (Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!) Note: All Pokemon and trainers are copyright GameFreak unless noted Category:Fan series Category:Fan Anime Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:SingMeloetta's Series